The present invention relates to a process for preparing N-[5-(diphenylphosphinoylmethyl)-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-6-isopropylpyrimidin-2 -yl]-N-methylmethanesulfonamide: ##STR2##
It is the object of the invention to provide better access to the abovementioned intermediate. The object is achieved by the novel process according to the invention.
According to the invention, N-[5-(diphenylphosphinoylmethyl)-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-6-iso-propylpyrimidin- 2-yl]-N-methylmethanesulfonamide of the formula (I) is prepared by reacting [4-(4-fluorophenyl)-6-isopropyl-2-(N-methyl-N-methyl-sulfonyl-amino)pyrimi din-5-yl]methanol of the formula (II): ##STR3## with chlorodiphenylphosphine.
The N-[5-(diphenylphosphinoylmethyl)-4-(4-fluoro-phenyl)-6-isopropylpyrimidin- 2-yl]-N-methylmethane-sulphonamide (I) preparable according to the invention is an intermediate for the preparation of pharmaceutically active compounds, for example of HMG--Co A reductase inhibitors (Bioorg. Med. Chem. 1997, 5, 437).
An important advantage of the synthesis according to the invention is its industrial applicability.